Sometimes
by Jenneke88
Summary: Sometimes he thinks she does it on purpose. Those sexy little outfits. Giving him glimpses of her panties. Sometimes. KakaSaku, slightly AU, Oneshot.


**Hey. To those of you who are reading Eye candy: I am really sorry for making you wait for the next update. I'm a little out of idea's at the moment so that's why it's taking me so long. Not to worry, I've called in the help of a brilliant author who also posts on this site and she has fed me some fresh new idea's to work with. Meanwhile I thought I should give you something to read. And here it is. I hope this will keep you all satisfied until the next update. Enjoy. Rated M for a reason.**

Sometimes

Sometimes he wondered if she did it on purpose. Wearing those sexy mini-skirts while working her part-time job at the bar. Sometimes he wondered if she purposely showed him glimpses of her panties. And even her constant flirting with every male costumer in the bar made him wonder. Wonder if she was just playing with him. The way she would caress his neck when she brought him a new drink. Her sultry smile and gaze. So absolutely gorgeous.

He wasn't blind. His eyes scanning her features each time he saw her. But that is as far as it would ever go. And even looking at her in this manner was wrong. A teacher should never think like that about their students. It was just plain wrong.

Every time he went to the bar. Every time he saw numerous men flirting with her. To the point where they would sometimes even give her rear a good grope. Some of them got clobbered, others got a simple smile. It would all depend on the situation. Who was doing the groping, why and how. If someone groped her simply to get a taste of her. Well that would be a big mistake. A mistake that would earn you a one-way ticket to the hospital.

Judging by her outfit tonight it would be a busy night for Sakura. A tight black tank top, short jeans mini skirt and matching shoes. Every asshole in the bar would try to hit on her tonight. Just one man wouldn't. He would simply sit there, watch her. He would watch, as every time she batted an eyelash, some asshole would be grabbing her ass. It was infuriating. But he would do nothing.

Kakashi sighed as the next delusional contestant showed up. Like all others he offered her a drink. And like all others he was hoping to get her drunk. It was sad. Being trained by Tsunade had given Sakura one very useful advantage. High alcohol tolerance. There was no way they could get her drunk without getting drunk themselves first. "Idiots", Kakashi muttered to his glass. His very empty glass.

"Need a refill", Sakura asked while wiping her hands on a towel.

Kakashi turned around. Another poor fellow, who got his teeth knocked out, was being dragged out of the bar by the bouncer. Yet he knew that this wouldn't stop any of the others from hitting on her. It was a ritual in this bar. Every time that she was there the place would be full. His gaze shifted to Sakura. Her tank top was a very low cut and gave any man brave enough to dare and watch a good ogle of her cleavage. For a moment Kakashi's eyes flickered down. Just a glimpse of her perfect round mounds.

"Sure", Kakashi answered.

Sakura walked behind the bar, helping herself to a drink. "Regular Sake?"

"Hmm".

Sakura took the bottle from a shelf behind her. Her hand caressed his cheek while she poured Sake with the other. How she would've loved to feel the texture of his face without the mask. Her eyes went down to where his lips where. She looked at them for a moment before looking back into his lone eye. The shifting of her gaze to his lips didn't go unnoticed. She leaned over the bar pressing her mounds together giving Kakashi quite a nice view. Then she spoke closely to his ear, so that he could feel her breath on his skin. "I'm off in an hour", she said. "Would you like to walk me home?"

Every essence in Kakashi being was shouting that this would be a really bad idea. His mind was setting of alarm bells, telling him not to do it. "Sure", Kakashi said.

For some unknown reason this sake tasted much better then ever before. Maybe it was because Sakura had poured it for him. Or maybe because he was going to be the one to walk her home tonight. This was normally Naruto's job. But with him being in the hospital that would prove to be a bit difficult.

Why would Sakura need someone to walk her home? She could easily fend off any molester if she wanted to. Or maybe there was some other reason. If someone was with her they would most likely leave her alone. Or maybe it was because she wanted some company. Though she could just ask Ino to tag along. But she never did. It was always Naruto who would take her home.

The hour passed fast, and soon Kakashi was walking next to Sakura. She had pulled on a black leather jacket over her top. She was done with work so there really was no reason to walk the streets all exposed like that. A chilly evening breeze made her shiver as it whipped past her uncovered legs. Unconsciously she moved closer to the next warm thing around. Kakashi. She could feel him radiating heat and it would keep her warm. Her hand went into his pocket and latched onto his hand. "I'm a little cold", she said softly as an answer to an unasked question.

"Hmm".

Kakashi couldn't really formulate a decent response. This was definitely a first. He knew she had changed a lot over the last few years, but this… It was like she was a completely different person now. She wasn't the blushing, loud person she had been in the past. She was calmer, confident and a complete tease, a complete woman.

They walked in silence. Sakura didn't feel like talking and Kakashi didn't know what to say. For him this was definitely an awkward moment. Even though he had known Sakura for years and silences between them weren't uncommon. This silence was different. Like he wanted to say something. He wanted to hear her voice as she responded. But what to say? A complement usually did wonders to a girl. "You look great tonight", Kakashi muttered.

"Don't I always", Sakura said in response. She was looking right at him. His eye had gone wide when he heard her response. What kind of question was that? He'd just given her a complement and she goes and asks something like that. Yep, a very confident woman.

Time went to fast and soon they were standing in front of the door to Sakura's apartment.

"Ino's probably not back yet", Sakura said softly. "Could you maybe keep me company?"

Again his inner voice told Kakashi what a bad idea this was. With the liquid courage still running strongly through his veins this could end up right where no teacher should end up. Right next to Sakura, with relatively little clothes on. And even in his state he could tell that she had had quite a few drinks herself. All in all a really bad idea. His mouth opened to speak. "Okay", he said, sounding casual.

Sakura opened the door and both of them stepped inside. It was a simple apartment. To the right was a hallway with four doors. Two bedrooms, a bathroom and a laundry room. Left of them was the living room and a small kitchen. They weren't separated like you'd normally have with an apartment. They were drawn together. There was no dinner table, making Kakashi assume that Sakura ate with her plate on her lap. "I'm going to change", Sakura said. "okay?"

Kakashi nodded and started to walk around in the apartment, studying everything. It was clearly a girl's apartment with all the flowers and colours. The smell of perfume hung in the air. He looked over to a small dresser, several bottles of perfume stood on it. All of them had already been used. 'I guess they share them', Kakashi thought when he picked one of them up. _White Plum_, was written on the bottle he was holding. It was the perfume Sakura was wearing that day. Intoxicating.

On the couch stood a basket with clothes in it, just waiting to be sorted out. Neither Sakura nor Ino had had the time to do that. Many dateless hotties were waiting to be flirted with. And knowing Ino she would try to pick out the best one. Although Sakura would never go as far as Ino did when it came to 'sexy' outfits, she would be lying if she said that Ino hadn't rubbed of on her. Of course Sakura's job made flirting a lot easier. It's not she actually had to keep the guy she flirted with company. She could just walk away. Go to the personnel only area's if she wanted to escape. But she liked the attention. After Sasuke turning her down a million times before, calling her weak. And Sai calling her ugly…. Well this job had been good for her self-esteem.

Kakashi's eye was still roaming the living room. There were many pictures on the wall. Several of team Asuma, the old team and the new team with Shikamaru as leader. There were photo's of Sakura and Ino. Sakura and Naruto. Team Kakashi. And even a picture of Sakura, Ino and Sai. The poor guy looked a little uncomfortable with the two ladies kissing his each of his cheeks. Kakashi smiled at the photo of the old team seven. The only who was genuinely smiling was Sakura. When had she grown into the woman she is today? How could he have missed it until he saw her at _his_ bar for the first time? Boy, he must've been close to being blind. Or maybe it was because she wore bindings around her chest all the time.

"Taking a trip down Memory lane?"

Kakashi turned upon hearing Sakura's voice. His gaze immediately locked onto her legs. She was wearing a very short pair of shorts. Hell they were shorter then his boxers. And a tight spaghetti top. Both pieces of clothes were black, accentuating her hair and eyes. Kami she was beautiful. He could see the lace of her bra press through the thin fabric of her top. Very appetizing.

His mind told him to turn away. To stop staring. But somehow, no matter how much his brain told him to look away, he couldn't. He seemed to be frozen. Stunned. "What is that", Kakashi asked in a whisper.

"They usually call it a hipster", Sakura said in the same tone of voice, though with a hint of sarcasm. "You know…. Underwear".

Kakashi's eye snapped upwards to Sakura's face. 'Did I just say that out loud?' Kakashi shook his head. 'Stupid'

"So", Sakura said while playing with the hem of her hipster. "I take it you like what you're seeing?"

Kakashi needed a moment to process Sakura's question. He knew that if he said no she could tell. Even he could tell that his voice sounded strained. Oh this was bad. And knowing Sakura…. Well he knew she would want an answer. The truth might scare her, a lie might upset her. 'Great', Kakashi thought. 'How did I get myself into this predicament?'

"Well, if you don't like them….", Sakura said sounding a little impatient. Her fingers trailed over the garment, as if she were debating whether to keep them on or not. "Maybe I should take them of".

This was torture. This was mean and cruel. What kind of demon would do this to a man? Put a sexy, very willing young woman in front of him. It could've been any other woman. Anyone else wouldn't have been a problem, But this one was. This was Sakura Haruno. A former student. Kakashi swallowed hard before finally answering the first question. "Very much so".

Kakashi was intoxicated and his mind no longer objected what his mouth said or did for that matter. With one hand he drew her close, with the other he yanked his mask down. His lips brushed over hers, consuming them in a kiss. Tasting the forbidden fruit on his lips. And it tasted good.

Though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong. He was sure she would push him off and call him a pervert. But she did none of these things. He felt her tongue tap against his lips. Softly, carefully exploring uncharted waters. But there really was no turning back. His mouth opened and their tongues met for the first time. Hot and wet.

Sakura was surprised when she felt his hand encircle her wrist. She was even more surprised when she felt his lips on hers. There was uncertainty. Should she give in? Did she want to give in? Somewhere deep down she had known that all her flirting would eventually lead to this. She knew, yet she hadn't expected it. Not now. Not from Kakashi. Though she was curious. Of all the men she could choose from she found Kakashi the most mysterious. He was after all Konoha's most eligible bachelor. No woman had even tamed him. No woman had ever tied him down. And yet there was also the part that she really, really liked the man. But somehow she had never plucked up the courage to tell him. It was stupid. Yet here she was being kissed by said man. Something she would enjoy to its fullest. She tapped her tongue against his lips. A silent plea to let her in. A plea which was answered by him.

How he loved the way she massaged his tongue with her own. There was fierceness and something else. Like she was being cautious. He let go of her wrist, his hand trailing up. Stroking her arm and eventually settled behind her neck. The kiss was broken. His hand fisted her hair and he pulled gently on it, making her head tip backwards. Exposing her neck to his mouth.

Sakura felt his hand trail up. The touch was light, but not in the tickling sense. It was more like he wanted to make her feel his hand. Then he rested his hand on her neck for moment. She felt his tongue withdraw and his hand go up to the back of her head. Just for a moment their gazes locked. Sakura felt a strong yet painless pull on her hair. She tipped her head back resting it in Kakashi's large palm as his mouth attacked the skin of her neck.

Her skin was soft and smooth. It was pure bliss kissing her neck like this. Pure bliss holding her in his arms. Like a drug. And he wanted more. He needed more. So he took more. Never in his life had he ever wanted something this badly. But this wasn't just about him. He wanted her to enjoy this as well. He would make her beg for more. A heady moan made it's way into his ears the moment his teeth grazed over the sensitive skin. "Tell me to stop", Kakashi growled against her neck. "We should stop".

Sakura heard him say those words. Yes, they should stop, but she didn't want to. This was a bad idea. A deliciously bad idea. And she loved every little nip he gave on her neck. It made her wonder what that nipping would feel like elsewhere on her body. "No", she whimpered when she felt him suck on her collarbone. "Don't stop".

Kakashi released her hair. Both his hands trailed down to her hips, resting there. Looking at Sakura, licking his lips. Kami, never had he seen a more beautiful woman. Her hair was slightly mused, and with what she was wearing it looked like she had just done the act instead of beginning.

Sakura finally got a good look of his face. The man was gorgeous. Unlike she Naruto and Sasuke had once fantasized. If his face was this perfect…. The rest had to be too. Quickly, in an upheaval of lust and curiosity, she grabbed the zipper of his vest and pulled it down. She hands caressed his stomach, going upwards over his chest to his shoulders. Her hands slid under the vest and pushed it out of the way, making it fall to the ground. Still even with the vest off there wasn't much more to see.

Kakashi watched as Sakura's hands too hold of the hem of his sweater and tried to pull it over his head. He wasn't going to stop her. This was something he had fantasized about many times before this day. That she was actually acting like this turned him on to no end. He lifted his arms and the sweater was eagerly removed from his body. All that remained was his skin tight shirt and his pants with his boxer. Then her hands were on his. Guiding them to her chest. Inviting him to touch.

She wanted him to touch. To feel his callous hands on her skin. But it seems that something was holding him back. The age difference? Being former sensei and student? To her that was unimportant. They were two people and the rest of the world didn't exist. Not right now, not to her. She took his hands in hers. Slowly guiding them upwards to her chest. Guiding them to touch her. Starting slowly, they had all the time. She brought her head down on his neck. Placing a single kiss there.

Kakashi started a slow knead of her breasts. He felt her deep sigh on his neck where she had rested her head. His right hand trailed down, over her stomach to her inner thighs. One of her hands was still on his left hand, the other was now fisting his silver locks as he tentatively rubbed over her still clothed sex. He could feel the dampness through her underwear. It peaked his curiosity immensely. He wanted to see and touch. In one swift motion he removed her top. His hands reached for her back and unclasped the bra.

Sakura was surprised when she felt him step back. Her top was pulled over head and discarded to the floor. Her bra unclasped. She let it slid of off her arms and it fell to the floor. Leaving her almost completely exposed to his gaze. She bit her lower lip. His gaze was intense and it made her nervous. Didn't he like what he was seeing? Probably.

Kakashi's eye roamed over the newly exposed skin. Kami, she was beautiful and he most certainly would go to hell for this. It's worth it. He saw her chew on her lower lip. A trait she had done from since she was twelve. It made her look innocent. But Kakashi knew she was all but innocent. "Beautiful", he said in a breathless voice. The distance between was quickly closed and Kakashi pushed Sakura against the wall of her living room.

Sakura's back hit the wall with a soft thud. She felt his breath on her skin. He was so close, pressing against her. She could feel his erection press against her stomach. Hot and hard. Shyly her hands travelled over his stomach to his belt. Her eyes flickered up looking into his for just a moment. Waiting for him to stop her, but he didn't. Nimble hands undid his belt, the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper.

"Eager are we", Kakashi growled against her skin. He pushed his pants down and kicked them to the side along with his boxer. Sakura relieved him of his shirt before sliding down her hipster. She wiggled her hips slightly as she let the garment slide to the floor using only the Earths gravity. Then he pushed her back against the wall. His mouth went for her ear, biting softly on her earlobe. "How badly do you want me", he asked in a whisper.

"Very", Sakura answered in a breathy voice.

Kakashi pressed closer against her, pulling one of her to his waist. They were touching with almost every inch of their bodies. Not even a piece of rice paper could fit between them. "What was that", Kakashi asked in a teasing voice.

"Please…", Sakura pleaded. "Quit dicking around".

A smirk adorned his face. Another heated kiss was pressed to Sakura's lips before he finally gave her what she had been craving.

Sakura let out a gasp followed by a satisfied hum. He felt amazing inside of her. Warm and smooth. Softly caressing her insides, sending her slowly towards oblivion. To slow.

Kakashi lifted Sakura into his arms. He felt her legs wrap firmly around his waist, causing him to go deeper. Her lips where on his again. His thrusts went deeper, harder. He wanted to hear her moan.

Sakura's back was rubbing hard against the wall, till the point where her skin was raw from it. But it didn't matter. She could feel liquid heat building up inside of her. A tight ball growing with each thrust. Moans were spilling freely from her lips. Gasps of air were drawn each time she felt him hit the right spot. She could feel her release approach.

Kakashi kept this deep, hard pace. He loved how she was moaning in his arms. "That's it come for me", He growled as he took one of her pink peaks in his mouth.

In was enough to send Sakura into oblivion. She moaned loudly and fisted his hair as white hot pleasure seared through her.

Sakura's wall tightened around Kakashi's member. With a few short and fast thrusts he emptied himself inside her. He held her up against the wall, his head leaning against her chest. Both out of breath.

The door to the apartment slammed open. "Forehead", Ino said while taking of her coat. "You'll never believe what I …." Ino's eyes drifted to the couple still connected to each other against the living room wall. "I-I see you're… eh Busy", Ino said putting her coat back on. "I'll come back later".

**Well that's it. This is a oneshot, so no second chapter. ****Hope that you enjoyed this it. Drop me a review to let me know what you think. Later.**


End file.
